welcome_to_sunny_baroviafandomcom-20200214-history
Ireena Kolyana
In front of you, a young human woman is knelt down next to the motionless body of Kalil, fingers seeking a pulse. Finding none, she grimaces and pushes herself to her feet, regarding all of you with tired, but sympathetic eyes. Upon seeing Dakira's state, her lips press into a thin line and she begins to dig through a satchel on her hip. She eventually pulls out a small vial, offering it out to any of you who would take it. You recognize it as a healing potion. "I'm sorry about your friends," she says, "I bought this off the last caravan to come through, you look like you need it more than we do at the moment." The Burgomaster Appearing somewhere in her mid-twenties, Ireena Kolyana inherited the position of burgomaster after the death of her father, who passed away three days prior to the party's arrival in Barovia. She had been seeking help in getting him a proper burial, but everyone in the village had been avoiding her and her family due to the recent month worth of attacks on their manor, and she and her brother were left unable to deliver the body to the Church of the Morninglord by themselves, especially as she did not want Ismark to be outside for long. The Party The attacks ceased since the death of her father, though howls come from too close for comfort at night, bats sometimes circle above the house, and Ismark still suffered from nightmares and occasional fits. She took advantage of this relative lull in the danger, however, to both try to accomplish some of her duties as burgomaster, as well as try to find someone who would help her with her father and brother. As the majority of the rest of the village was shunning the whole family for fear of being targeted next or targeted in their place, Ireena sought the help of the newest batch of outsiders that had been brought into Barovia, hoping they might help her. The Beast Below Of the two siblings, Ireena was the only one who knew of Doru and Father Donavich's situation, though the endless attacks by Strahd took her attention away from their plight. Upon entering the church with the party, she was disturbed at how much worse the situation had gotten. As it is every burgomaster's duty to keep the people as safe as they could, and not wishing to see either of them suffer further, she agreed with Alyssandra that something must be done sooner rather than later. Though it was a hard choice to make, as Doru had been a friend of her and her brother since childhood, and it was not the most honest plan she had ever had, Ireena came up with a plan that the best time to deal with Doru would be during the burial in the morning, when Father Donavich would be too distracted to interfere, and so hopefully keep his trauma and distress to a minimum. She consulted with the party, and with their help, they questioned Doru and executed him in the basement of the church, and she kept vigil over his body as they burned it. After hearing Doru's explanation of events, she became even more dedicated to finding a way to protect her brother, and has asked the party to deliver him somewhere safer. Category:Curse of strahd Category:NPCs Category:Ally Category:Female